


My Son Now

by Kestrealbird



Series: Dad Colonello [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Dad! Colonello, Reborn and Fon make brief appearances, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: He sends a grumpy face in his text to Reborn, and the asshole sends a pic of himself lounging on a beach with a glass of Champagne and Fon waving lazily from behind him. He complains about the mother and her blatant disregard for good parenting, and Fon sends a text back jokingly saying that he should just adopt the kid for himself.





	My Son Now

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, okay listen. I love Parental Arcobaleno and I adore Papa Reborn but we need more Dad Colonello. So here it is and I might make this a drabble/one-shot series but I'm not sure yet lol

Colonello has been tasked with keeping an eye on Iemitsu’s wife and child, because for some ungodly reason the lazy bastard can’t do it himself. He can make as many excuses as he wants, but Colonello knows that it’s because he’s married to his work, and cares more about the Mafia then he does his own child. He can’t say the same about his feelings towards his wife, the amount of times he calls her, only to conveniently need to do something whenever his son is brought up.

Colonello sighs from where he’s sitting, watching the child and his mother in the marketplace. He would call her by her real name -Nana- if she wasn’t such a neglectful and distracted parent. He’s already counted ten times in the last hour or so where he’s had to get up and shuffle the toddler back to his mum before he falls into the road or gets picked up by some sleazy asshole on a street corner.

The woman is talking to someone again, and she doesn't even notice when her kid reaches out to try and touch a knife. She also doesn't notice when Colonello moves to kneel down and gently stop him from hurting himself. Either that or she simply doesn't care. He’s not sure which one sounds worse at the moment, but he’s beyond tempted to cut her tongue off before it flies off into the distance with all the wagging it’s doing.

He sends a grumpy face in his text to Reborn, and the asshole sends a pic of himself lounging on a beach with a glass of Champagne and Fon waving lazily from behind him. He complains about the mother and her blatant disregard for good parenting, and Fon sends a text back jokingly saying that he should just adopt the kid for himself. 

He scoffs at first -dismissing the idea as foolish- but then he starts seriously considering it. It’s not a secret that he’s always wanted a family, and he’s jealous of the people who can find the time to settle down and start one. The more he watches this woman, the more his urge to kidnap the kid and raise him grows. 

The toddler wobbles over to him, where he’s gone back to sitting on the bench, and Colonello lifts him up and sits him in his lap. The kid reaches out and pats his cheeks, giggling and making pleased little noises. A soft smile takes over Colonello’s face, and when he looks into those big, brown eyes he decides ‘fuck it’ and stands up with the kid on his hip.

“Guess you’re stuck with me now, Kora,” he whispers, waggling his fingers just to watch the kid laugh at him, and starts casually walking away, as if he hasn’t just kidnapped someone’s kid and already started thinking about the people he can contact to make this kid officially his. 

(“We didn’t think you’d actually kidnap him.”

“Well he’s mine now, Kora.”

“I need a drink. This is your fault, Fon.”

“Don't blame me for this!”

“I just did, bitch.”

“Don’t swear in front of my son, Kora!”

“This is gonna be a long week isn't it?”)

 

Years later, when he hears that Vongola is  _ finally _ looking for their lost Heir -because he’s the only one eligible to take over or something- Colonello will look at his son, Tsunayoshi, and smile. He’ll ask Tsunayoshi what he wants to do, and he’ll smile when Tsuna looks at him with a frown and says he wants to be given the choice to stay with his Dad, because he isn’t interested in being used as a convenient pawn in the Mafia’s game of Succession. 

When Reborn knocks on his door, Colonello greets him with a shotgun to the face, and Reborn will take a drag of a cigarette and say that if Colonello wants to give Tsuna this choice then he’s going to need help. Tsuna will smile, and greet his Uncle with a hug and show off his new knife that he stole from his latest Big Kill. Colonello will accept the help, but only because that’s what his son wants; besides, he can't wait to see the look on Iemitsu’s face when he finds out that Colonello has been raising Tsuna this whole time.


End file.
